Talk:Bleach Wiki
Notice about the proper use of this Talk Page The Main Article Talk Page is for discussing the Main Page and the content that appears on it only. This is not the place for asking about other pages, or for placing posts that you just can't find somewhere to put. Please use the Forum:Improvements and Issues or the relevant article's Talk Page for that. Thank you. --Yyp 00:29, November 4, 2009 (UTC) New Layout Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. As described at Wikia's New Style, there are going to be some necessary changes to the ad layout on the main page. In order to accomodate this, the main page needs to be recast in a two-column format. I've made the changes for Bleach Wiki. I tried to use all of your existing main page elements and only tweak the layout slightly from single-column to two-columns. Eventually, a new, 300px-wide ad will appear on the upper right and the content will slide down on that side. Please let me know on my talk page if you have any questions, if you like it or hate it, or if there's anything I should change. -- Wendy (talk) 19:29, 27 June 2008 (UTC) New Main Page I changed the Layout and the overall format of the Main Page I thought the other one was to plain and this will attrack new readers i fyou don't like it then go ahead and change it back but i like it. if you think we can improve it another way please leave me a meassage on my talk page and we'll make it better WhiteStrike 01:02, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Article of the Month The Article of the month needs changing, i don't know how, so could someone please do that? Acacia Akiyama 17:02, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I agree - :I'll have a new one up soon WhiteStrike 01:12, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::Done :Resolved Anime/Manga info Um,how come no one's changed that yet,the chapter already came out,and so did episode 203. GohanRULEZ 19:03, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Err.. I don't feel like making a "good" version for recent chapter/episode, but feel free to edit it at Template:CSL ^-^' Problem with "Article of the Month" blurb Erm, the blurb for the "Featured Article of the Month" section contains quite a handful of grammatical and spelling errors. ShotandBotched 19:44, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :I only found two (One:Ulwuiorra two:Ulqiorra) NnoitraJiruga901 19:53, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::"Deflection" should be "defection", it should be ","under" Aizen's orders,", "ad" should be "and", and then there are the two misspelled Ulquiorras that you pointed out. ShotandBotched 21:47, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Not to be rude when i read the articl i noticed the mistakes but it doesnt really matter because i thought people would be able to correct it themselfes so there was no needd for me to report it. Hollow_Ichigo :Resolved grammatical error article of the month (4/09)contains grammatical errors. Vinak963 04:34, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Current Story for English Adaptation? Do any of you think it would be a good idea to put a current story for the anime for the English adaptation? NnoitraJiruga901 21:10, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Navigation Looking at the navigation bar, I noticed Nel is listed as a former fraccion. She was an Espada wasn't she? So shouldn't we make a section for previous Espada or something? Acacia Akiyama 16:11, 26 April 2009 (UTC) That would be the Privaron Espada. But technically, Nel was never a part of that faction. :Resolved Random article Sorry, I don't want to delete it, but placed as it was is simply awful and gives a really bad look on my page, actually, I don't see any places in the page it could fit to. Article of the month pic Should we change the picture of Harribel for the one that appeared in the latest chapter? Though the month is almost over, I think that one would look more elegant, because the present one seems like "we didn't find any better". And well, the new one is like the ones we normally use for the Article of the month. Just a thought though. Lia Schiffer 07:09, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Current Story... When will you update the Current Story? I sometimes come onto this site to read info on characters, but aside from that, something always irks me whenever I come visit the main page--the Current Story section. Why is it written in a fashion similar to an ending to a DBZ episode? "What path will this battle take as Tōshirō Hitsugaya prepares to use an untested Bankai technique..." "What will happen as Resurrección meets Bankai and what secret about Ikkaku does Tetsuzaemon Iba knows..." The current story section should give the readers a brief outline of what occurred in both the Manga and the Anime, without sounding like that announcer in every DBZ episode. Are you trying to tell the reader to go read/watch the Manga/Anime to find out what happens, or are you trying to--or should be trying to--give a good, brief outline on what happened. Giving the readers what happened during the first half of the show/chapter, then telling them "What will happen as Resurrección meets Bankai and what secret about Ikkaku does Tetsuzaemon Iba knows..." is like slapping me in the face, and telling me to read/watch to find out the last bits, when that section is strictly supposed to give me what occurred in its entirety Ya know? LLight 22:10, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Err... I don't know how to edit the part about current story, so I'll leave it to someone with skill to do it if that person deems it necessary... In the manga part it says Barragan and Harribel defeated... I think the word presumed should be inserted, because it isn't 100% for certain... Auron85 00:45, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Automated transfer of Problem Report #21941 The following message was left by Blackcero via on 2009-05-08 19:43:00 UTC Not so much a problem as much as it is something I couldn't edit. Under "Current Story..." I think it should be Having thought her opponent was defeated instead of "Having though her opponent to be defeated." I hope this doesn't come off as nitpicking but I couldn't edit myself. -BC :Resolved "With Harribel and Barragan defeated..." This part of the "Current Story" section is awfully speculative. Neither of these Espadas have been confirmed dead, for all we know they might still fight on. My suggestion is that we avoid being so direct until their defeat if actually confirmed, try using something like "With Harribel and Barragan seemingly defeated...". The Seaweed Ambassador 21:11, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :See? Told you so. This is just another example of this how particular Wikia is being poorly managed, along sysops constantly using rollback to revert good faith edits. Its impossible to improve a project if all of the content is polarized by such a small group of users. Rollback was created to undo blantant vandalism, other reverts should at least be explained so a constructive discussion can follow it. The Seaweed Ambassador 00:28, 1 July 2009 (UTC) This system of conversations that Wikia incorporates is quite useless... I wrote the same thing you wrote about the statement in the current story (I always new they could not be defeated THAT easily) and no one answered it... I also asked who writes those things, being that I don't know how to manipulate the content of the Current story section, but , again, no response! Things aught to be changed around here... Auron85 17:44, 15 July 2009 (UTC) In defense of whoever wrote that, I thought that was what the actual manga said.Medrike14 20:22, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Shunsui Line in his feature says "Starrk finds himself fighting Starrk and as the two battle they develop an interest in seeing the others true power." Should it not be "''Shunsui finds himself fighting Starrk and as the two battle they develop an interest in seeing the others true power." *Thanks! It has been corrected now! WhiteStrike 23:22, 2 July 2009 (UTC) there is a line in his feature that has been misspelled "He fights ''amd defeatas Chad as the later tries to make his way to rescue Rukia." Emperorjaganglee 07:30, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Current Events How do you update the Current Events? gohanRULEZ 03:14, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, Gohan-chan! I figured out how to change the current story part a day ago! When I saw it say someone interupted Shinji's and Aizen's meeting (referring to the ending of the chapter 366, when it was obviously Shinji the one who swooped the sword toward Aizen), I just couldn't sit and watch. I'll share with everyone how to change the Current story section. To change the Current Story section on the Main page, go to Edit this page. When the editor appears, scroll down to the bottom of the page and you'll find written in Bold letters Pages transcluded onto the current version of this page:. The editor we are interested in is TEMPLATE:CSL (EDIT) Use this power wisely. ;) Auron85 13:04, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Hm... I guess I'm responsible for the Current story updating (manga share)... But, please, don't hesitate to change it if you think it's too biased or incorrect! Also, there will be a period of time when I won't be able to do my part of the job, so if someone sees the Current story not updated even though the new manga issue is long out, do something about it! Everyone will appreciate it. Auron85 18:40, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Random Character Image I just noticed that the image for Rose, is Mashiro. It's captioned as Rose, and links to his article, but the picture itself is Mashiro. One eye 07:58, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I've also noticed a similar problem with the image of the Cloning arrancar. Again, the name and link are for the Cloning Arrancar, but, the image is Gran Fisher :Resolved Currently in the Anime It hasn't been updated yet with the episode "Wonderful Error" with is unusual. Are we to leave it alone since this episode is just an episode of a time in the past? IchigoKitty 05:19, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :The current story line is usually not updated until the manga chapter comes out. So it has been updated already. WhiteStrike 11:21, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Well, since there is no manga chapter this week, should the anime be updated soon? One eye 03:23, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Sept. Featured Article Maybe this I'm just impatient, but I was wondering, when does the featured article of the month typically get updated? I'm looking forward to seeing a bit of change in the look on the front page - keeps things fresh. :) Twocents 22:11, September 4, 2009 (UTC) *I agree, whatt's going on?? I thought Lisa won the Article of the Month!! I mean, its over a week into September!!SunXia 20:47, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it is under our attention. As I told Salubri, I'm searching for a suitable character image from the manga, as I'm not sure if she has a character page like the others did (it was a similar situation with Harribel). Once I've found one, I'll edit the page. Though, if anyone can also supplement one to us, Message me and I'll get the page changed. Either way, I'll be working on it. Arrancar109 21:08, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure she didn't have a title page, so you may have to use a picture of her from something else. --Yyp 21:11, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I agree with Yyp. It may not be in keeping with the rest of the featured articles, but it's better than nothing. If we do find a suitable pic afterwards, then changing it shouldn't be a problem. TomServo101 21:27, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Glad to see Lisa has gotten her moment at last. Good work on finding such a suitable picture. I think this pict is fine, just as effective as the character pics the others have tbh. --Yyp 21:50, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Thank Twocents for finding the pic, as he managed to find a good one. Thanks, Twocents, as it is greatly appreciated. Arrancar109 21:55, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I'm a female, but you're welcome. ^_^ I'm glad to be of help. Twocents 22:00, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Oct. Featured Article It's probably just me, but I think there's something wrong with Starrk's preview profile in the main page, and here are my reasons: : 1.) Starrk's profile in the main page is outdated; I mean, his introductory description should have been at least around the time when he fought against Love and Rose using his most powerful move: The Wolf Pack (NOT when he just released his Resurreccion). Lisa, who was featured last month, on the other hand, was introduced efficiently as her latest action during September was with Hiyori aiding Hitsugaya in battling Harribel. : 2.) If Starrk was July's Featured Article, his profile would most probably be the current post in the main page (releasing his Ressurreccion), which was up-to-date during that time. I hope at least someone participates in this thread and I'd like to know what you guys think (but please, no flames). Thanks in advance.:)--Ethelion 03:56, October 2, 2009 (UTC) This is not really up for debate, the fact is the ones that are used are those presented as chapter covers. The one used last month for lisa was only used because she had no chapter cover. So the only picture available was used. Also the introduction features him as he was originally featured if you want to know current stuff go to the page. No one but admin can put up the main page so theres no point of debating something that is not up for general edit. thank you.Salubri 05:26, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Did you really read my previous message? I meant the TEXT DESCRIPTION, NOT the picture.--Ethelion 01:34, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I understand exactly what you're saying Ethelion & I agree with U, but Salubri said its not up for discussion since an Admin usually does the main page, so theres not much we can do about it. Minato88 01:56, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for understanding man. I really appreciate it.:)--Ethelion 02:21, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Nov. Featured Article Why is Starrk still the Featured Article of the Month? Wasn't it changed?--Lazer81095 02:31, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Their working on it. Minato88 02:36, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Nov. Featured Article: Part II How come Byakuya's preview profile is updated (not that there's something wrong with it)? Was there a more recent chapter cover that mentions him teaming up with Kenpachi (Again, not that there's something wrong with it; In fact, I'm ecstatic that these two powerhouses are finally teaming up!)? I mean, Starrk's preview profile was outdated when he won last month because it "only follows the presented chapter cover" when he released his Resurreccion, NOT when he was already fighting Love and Rose with it (which was what should have been in the preview because this was his last action when he won as last month's featured article). No flames please. I hope I'm not the only one who thinks that a character's preview profile should be 'up-to-date', based on his current actions (i.e. Sept. Featured Article: Lisa Yadōmaru) and not because it's part of a chapter cover, when he wins as Featured Article of the Month, to keep things consistent. I also hope that you guys would participate again with my latest thread. Thanks in advance!:)--Ethelion 07:36, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not entirely sure what you mean - are you talking about the picture or the text?. Your use of "chapter cover" is very confusing. The reasons for the Starrk article being the way it was were explained to you already. Without knowing what exactly you are asking, all I can add to that is that the current feature article is (bar a couple of grammar/spelling edits) the same as when it was first put up, and the most up to date information at the time was used (Zaraki and Byakuya had just attacked Yammy at the time). --Yyp 14:25, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm talking about the text and by "Chapter Cover", I mean the manga page that contains the text describing the featured article. So are you saying that Kenpachi and Byakuya's intervention is already included in the text? ::As for writing in upper cases, I humbly apologize for that. It's just that my last thread here in this talk page was rudely set aside by the one admin whom I didn't mention (I prefer not mentioning his name, at least out of respect) due to a substantial bad blood between me and that person with to him constantly giving me negative feedbacks since I came here. I hope you understand. I would greatly apperciate it if you could reply soon.--Ethelion 14:37, November 13, 2009 (UTC) The featured article was put up after the release of chapter 380. Chapters 379 & 380 show Byakuya & Zaraki freeing Ichigo and telling him to go to Karakura Town. This is included in the final sentence of the featured article. --Yyp 15:02, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Fair enough. But what's your say in writing up your own text to keep things consistent? I mean, Lisa didn't have a chapter cover page of her own when when she was September's Featured Article , so the admin created one for herself (I remember you weren't one yet). So, what do you think?--Ethelion 16:02, November 13, 2009 (UTC)